Polimerización del mutismo, judaismo y la biología
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Cuando Sheldon encuentra un "obsequio" en frente de su apartamento, llama a Raj y Howard para ser... "padres". Raj/Howard.


Hola a todos! Dado que los últimos Raj/Howard que hice fueron deprimentes, ya es tiempo de hacer uno con el singular humor de esta gran serie. El formato es nuevo para mí, algo así como una obra de teatro, así que no sé si es mi estilo. Espero que lo disfruten.

SITUADO EN UNA REALIDAD ALTERNA DONDE AÚN NO CONOCEN A AMY Y BERNADETTE HA ROTO CON HOWARD

**LA POLIMERIZACIÓN DEL MUTISMO SELECTIVO, EL JUDAISMO Y LA BIOLOGÍA**

**Apartamento de Leonard y Sheldon**

**Leonard**: Entonces no sabes quien lo dejó aquí  
**Sheldon**: Si lo supiera ¿crees que estaría tan contento de compartir mi apartamento con él? Ya es bastante incómodo mi contacto cotidiano con ustedes y Penny

**3 horas antes en el apartamento de Leonard y Sheldon**

*toqueteo en la puerta*

**Sheldon (abre la puerta)**: Diga…¡Oigan! ¡Olvidan a su bebé aquí! ¡Un momento, esp…! – mira al bebé en su carreola – A juzgar por la precipitada manera que te dejaron frente a mi puerta deduzco que eres un hijo no deseado  
**Leonard**: Llamaré a la policía  
**Sheldon**: es inútil, ya lo intenté  
**Leonard**: ¿Y bien?  
**Sheldon:** dijeron que el departamento para reportar el abandono infantil está cerrado temporalmente, que probablemente en una semana vengan a hacer una investigación  
**Leonard**: ¿qué? Pero nosotros no podemos cuidarlo, tenemos que preparar la exposición sobre la teoría de la cuerda en el espacio para el simposium  
**Sheldon**: No comprendo su tendencia a repetir los planes futuros si sabes bien que yo apunto todo en mi bitácora por si tus actividades extracurriculares te distraen de lo que realmente es importante. Por lo que concierne al bebé, ya lo he solucionado  
**Leonard**: ¿en serio? ¿Cual es tu plan?

*toqueteo en la puerta* *entran Howard y Raj, quienes ven inevitablemente la carreola en medio de la sala*

**Howard**: …De acuerdo cuando dijiste que era urgente vernos Sheldon ¿a qué te referías exactamente? ¿Por qué rayos hay un bebé en medio de tu sala?  
**Sheldon**: Asuntos de abandono infantil caballeros, ahora si fueran tan amables de hacer una rueda alrededor de la carreola… tu también Leonard. Les quiero exponer mi solución a esta situación.  
**Raj**: ¿Pediremos recompensa por él?  
**Sheldon**: no, acerca de quien posee la custodia de Sheldon junior

*Leonard, Howard, Raj miran claramente sorprendidos a Sheldon*

**Leonard**: Ok, pregunta ¿porqué decidiste llamarlo Sheldon junior, Sheldon?  
**Sheldon**: ¿Qué tengo que explicarlo todo? Me tomé la libertad de nombrarlo basándome en la regla implícita socialmente aceptada que dice "quien lo ve primero, tiene todos los derechos sobre él"; por lo tanto tengo derecho de darle un nombre, lo de "Sheldon junior" es meramente narcisista  
**Raj**: …¿No crees que sería mejor idea que Penny se encargara de Sheldon junior? Ella es, ya sabes, mujer, sabe de estas cosas  
**Leonard**: Sí, podríamos ayudar rápido a Penny si necesita algo  
**Sheldon (hace expresión de desaprobación)**: No. Si bien es cierto que Penny tiene fósiles biológicos que le dan facilidades acerca de un comportamiento maternal, su nivel de atención, concentración y estilo de vida son pésimos además de que su probabilidad de lograr una crianza exitosa es de -0.034%. Además me alarma que un bebé de 7 meses duerma en una habitación que tiene 4 botellas de vodka en el estante de abajo del mueble a lado de la cama  
**Howard**: ¿Y que se supone que harás? ¿Contratar una nana?  
**Sheldon**: Howard, subestimas mi intelecto. Alguien ajeno a nuestro círculo de amistad sería una amenaza, por eso solo los que estamos aquí presentes tenemos el compromiso de criar exitosamente a Sheldon junior  
**Leonard**: ¿Y cual es tu plan?  
**Sheldon:** Simple, Howard y Raj serán los padres temporales de Sheldon junior

*Raj, Howard y Leonard miran a Sheldon con cara de WTF?*

**Howard**: … ¿Qué dijiste?  
**Sheldon**: O retroceder en el tiempo e impedir que Sheldon junior llegue aquí, pero como la tecnología disponible no es suficiente para tal propósito, el que Raj y tu sean los padres temporales es la mejor opción ahora  
**Raj**: Me largo de aquí  
**Sheldon**: Raj, no puedes declinar la propuesta si ni siquiera conoces los términos  
**Leonard**: Cual sean los términos de la propuesta, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría Sheldon. Además no puedes decidir solo porque sí, quienes tendrán la custodia de Sheldon junior  
**Sheldon**: En eso te equivocas Leonard, he hecho gráficas de quienes serían los mejores padres de nosotros 4, basándome en el análisis de sangre que les apliqué a cada uno de ustedes hace 6 meses. Y si mis cálculos son correctos, bazinga, claro que lo son, tenemos que en un rango de 1 a 10 de calificación, Raj y Howard obtienen un 8.02.  
**Raj**: Con eso no pruebas nada  
**Sheldon**: En efecto, lo único que probé es que todos tenían una descompensación de hierro alarmante. Pero eso ya lo tenía contemplado: como el análisis de sangre en el que me basé tiene una antigüedad de 6 meses, tuve que cambiar y hacer algunas hipótesis de los niveles de glóbulos blancos y rojos, plaquetas, plasma sanguíneo, etc. que tiene cada uno de ustedes actualmente. Ayudó mucho que anotará la cantidad de comida procesada que ingiere cada uno y…  
**Leonard**: Sheldon ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto?  
**Sheldon**: Oh, sí al parecer la hembra del grupo es Howard, es el que más estrógenos tiene

*Los tres miran perplejos a Sheldon, sobretodo el chico judío*

**Howard**: Que yo soy ¿qué?  
**Leonard**: Creo que dijo que eres una hembra  
**Sheldon**: Y Raj su macho dominante, por alguna razón es quien tiene más testosterona que todos. Y más vale que dejen de comer alitas de pollo, gracias a eso su calificación bajó a 7.84

*Raj y Howard mueven la cabeza en todas direcciones por lo incómodo del comentario*

**Raj**: Me largo de aquí  
**Howard**: Igual yo  
**Sheldon**: ¡Alto ahí ustedes dos! No pueden abandonar a Sheldon junior sólo porque están molestos con los resultados, ¿qué quieren que les diga? La biología habla por sí sola  
**Howard**: …Bien Sheldon, suponiendo que aceptamos ¿cómo demonios vamos a criar un bebé en una casa donde mi madre grita cada 5 minutos?  
**Sheldon**: ¿Por qué tendría que ser tu casa el punto de reunión? Por lo que tengo entendido Raj tiene un apartamento considerablemente amplio y actualmente vive solo. No veo porque no puedan compartir cama juntos por una semana en lo que vienen a investigar

*Raj y Howard miran a Sheldon como diciendo: "Voy a matarte Cooper"*

**Leonard**: Sheldon  
**Sheldon**: Dime Leonard  
**Leonard**: Creo que lo de compartir cama juntos no es precisamente agradable de oír  
**Sheldon**: ¿Por qué? ¿Lo he pronunciado mal? Si es así, me disculpo  
**Leonard**: Ehh… no Sheldon. Es que si tú les dices a dos chicos que compartan cama, suena un tanto… gay  
**Sheldon**: …Lo dije en el sentido de que tendrán que compartir el espacio disponible que hay en la cama de Raj, de no ser así uno de ellos tendrá que dormir en el sofá, lo cual sería incómodo, yo solo trataba de dar una opción más viable considerando el daño a la columna si no se duerme en un colchón… Creo que asumieron que tenía que ver con algo de índole sexual solo por mencionar la palabra "cama"  
**Leonard**: Pues como lo dijiste suena así  
**Sheldon**: Lo dije basándome en que la relación actual que nos dan es catalogada como la de "amigos", ya será decisión de ellos si la alteran a "pareja homosexual". Y en ese caso lo que yo diga o suponga es totalmente ajeno a lo que realmente suceda. Por cierto, Raj y Howard ya tienen antecedentes biológicos, así que no me sorprendería, más por lo dijo tu madre Leonard

*Una vez más Raj y Howard no pueden articular palabra*

**Howard**:…Esto es una locura, ¡Raj y yo no somos pareja, solo somos amigos!  
**Sheldon**: No necesitan ser pareja para criar a Sheldon junior, solo se necesitan dos individuos que tengan las habilidades biológicas maternas y paternas, en este caso, ustedes dos  
**Raj**: No haré esto Sheldon, también tengo cosas que hacer, no sé ni siquiera lo que un bebé necesita  
**Sheldon**: No necesitas saberlo, por eso Howard es la hembra – voltea a ver a Howard - ¿ahora comprendes porqué se necesitan dos individuos?

*Y después de una discusión más en la que Sheldon es el ganador tenemos que…*

**Sheldon**: Firmen aquí…aquí…aquí… y aquí  
**Raj**: Que conste que solo hago esto por el sano desarrollo de Sheldon junior  
**Howard**: Tú no digas nada, que a mí me toca ser la madre  
**Sheldon**: Bien caballeros, procederé a leer el contrato de custodia que acaban de firmar para evitar malos entendidos  
**Leonard**: Sheldon no es necesario, creo que Raj y Howard tienen bastante claro su trabajo  
**Howard:** Es cierto, no pudiste explicarlo mejor  
**Raj:**…Lo de macho dominante empieza a gustarme  
**Sheldon**: No. Lo leeré una vez más, pero antes debo hacer hincapié en lo que es la custodia física. La ley de custodia de menores, expresa, que la custodia física, puede ser otorgada…

**4 horas después en el apartamento de Raj**

*entran Raj y Howard con Sheldon junior en la carreola cargados de pañales, leche en polvo, biberones, ropa, accesorios de baño para bebé, etc.*

**Raj (suspira, deja las bolsas con las compras en el piso):** Demonios, si vuelve a aparecer otro bebé frente al apartamento de Sheldon yo me regreso a Nueva Delhi  
**Howard**: ¿De qué te quejas? A mi me hizo probarme ropa de maternidad  
**Raj**: Mira, creo que a Sheldon junior le parece gracioso… A mi igual *se ríe*  
**Howard**: No le des malos ejemplos al niño  
**Raj:** Vale, disculpa, ¿dónde ponemos todo esto?  
**Howard**: Acomoda los accesorios del baño, yo iré preparando provisiones por si se despierta a la mitad de la noche

**1:30 am en el apartamento de Raj y ahora, también de Howard**

*llanto de bebé*

**Howard (bosteza**): Raj…  
**Raj**: ...¿Qué?  
**Howard:** Sheldon junior está llorando. Ve a ver que tiene  
**Raj**: Oh, ¿no puedes ir tú?  
**Howard**: A mí me tocó bañarlo y darle de comer antes de acostarlo, te toca. Sé un buen padre, ahora ve a ver que le pasa a Sheldon junior

*Raj se levanta y va a la habitación de a lado, levanta a Sheldon junior de su cuna, se dirige a la sala por un biberón con leche, empieza a darle comer y se sienta en el sofá*

**Raj**: Eso es… Al parecer el hambre no tiene horario para ti ¿eh? Qué bueno que no te dejamos con el malvado doctor Cooper, a él no le gusta que alteren su hora de dormir…Creo que no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con la humanidad en realidad  
**Howard:** Así no conseguirás dormirlo nunca  
**Raj (sorprendido)**: ¡Vaya! Howard que sorpresa – voltea a ver a Sheldon junior – mira bebé, papi Howard está aquí  
**Howard:** No hagas eso ¿quieres?  
**Raj**: Sheldon dijo que tenemos que asumir perfectamente nuestros roles para dar impresión de una familia amorosa  
**Howard:** Lo que diga Sheldon siempre es una locura, recuerda eso. Ahora vamos tenemos que acostarlo, no quiero que se pierda horas de sueño

**Habitación de Sheldon junior **

*Raj y Howard están de pie alrededor de la cuna, esperando que Sheldon junior se quede dormido*

**Howard:** Sheldon junior, por favor, duerme, papá Howard necesita descansar  
**Raj**: Tal vez está esperando su beso de las buenas noches  
**Howard**: ¿tú crees? – voltea a ver a Sheldon junior, se inclina a darle un beso en la frente – buenas noches pequeño. Raj ahora tú  
**Raj (se inclina y da un beso en la frente a Sheldon junior):** Descansa Sheldon junior

*Ambos se alejan a la puerta, hasta que Raj detiene a Howard*

**Raj**: ¿sabes? He estado pensando seriamente en lo que dijo Sheldon  
**Howard**: ¿sobre qué?  
**Raj**: De dar la imagen de una familia amorosa para Sheldon junior  
**Howard**: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
**Raj**: Bueno en las familias normalmente los padres se abrazan y se… besan… enfrente de sus hijos  
**Howard (perplejo)**: No estarás hablando en serio  
**Raj**: Yo no lo digo, lo dice el apartado D, apéndice 2.3 del contrato de custodia "En cualquier situación en la que los padres sustitutos deseen mostrar afecto sin llegar a comportamientos no aptos para menores, ni de índole sexual, uno por el otro deberán asegurarse que el bebé en cuestión sea capaz de percibir tal afecto, ejemplo: abrazos, palabras amorosas y besos, siempre y cuando no pasen de 4 segundos de duración"  
**Howard**: Entonces, ¿nos besamos?  
**Raj:** creo que sería lo más conveniente  
**Howard**: … De acuerdo, todo sea por el sano desarrollo de Sheldon junior

*Ambos se acercan y se dan un beso en los labios muy suave*

**Howard**: …Algo raro, pero no me desagrada  
**Raj:** Ni a mí, ¿nos besamos de nuevo?  
**Howard**: Sí, creo que Sheldon junior no pudo ver bien

*Se acercan y se besan de nuevo, esta vez un poco más intenso, pero no tanto*

**Una semana después en el apartamento de Leonard y Sheldon**

*Hay varios policías registrando el sitio, Raj y Howard están sentados en el sofá con una trabajadora social, Howard está cargando a Sheldon junior*

**Howard (triste)**: Cuídate mucho Sheldon junior, te extrañaremos  
**Raj (también triste)**: Sí, mucho. Tú eres especial para papi Howard y para mí  
**Howard *ve a Raj***: Ya no lo hagas más difícil  
**Raj**: Y míralo, nos sigue viendo con esa carita de angelito a punto de ser entregado al gobierno  
**Trabajadora social**: No tengo nada en contra de los derechos de los gays para adoptar un niño, pero éste bebé tiene que venir con nosotros, le hemos encontrado un familiar responsable que se ocupará de él  
**Howard**: Oh! No, se equivoca, no somos gays  
**Trabajadora Social**: Sí, eso dicen todos. Luego llegan a los dos días con lentes de sol y una capa negra para legalizar su matrimonio  
**Raj:** …Espera creí que estábamos juntos  
**Howard**: Y seguimos estando juntos, pero no somos…gays, que quede claro eso  
**Trabajadora social**: Claro, denme al bebé

*Toma a Sheldon junior y se levanta del sofá. Todos los policías abandonan el apartamento. Raj y Howard siguen sentados juntos en el sofá; Sheldon, Leonard y Penny están en la cocina*

**Howard (llorando a su peculiar estilo)**: Es tan pequeño… y tan suave…¡No aguantará estar en una oficina del gobierno!  
**Raj (abrazándolo)**: Oye, tranquilo, te aseguro que Sheldon junior se las arreglará ¿recuerdas que te aventó el plato de comida porque lo mezclaste mal? Es mini-Hulk en acción, a cualquier enojo gritará "Agggh! Oficial malo! oficial malo!"  
**Howard**: …Quisiera haber pasado más tiempo con él y verlo orinar en su bacinica por primera vez  
**Raj**: Si quieres podemos adoptar otro Sheldon junior y criarlo los dos ¿qué dices?

**En la cocina…**

**Penny**: Que tiernos, supongo que serían buenos padres después de todo  
**Sheldon**: Lo dudo mucho, esa doblegación ante Sheldon junior les bajó su calificación a 7.32, tres décimas menos y serían considerados mediocres  
**Leonard**: Vamos Sheldon ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para un bebé, es normal que se hayan encariñado con él  
**Sheldon**: Pues entonces la resiliencia no les sienta bien  
**Penny**: ¿y qué es eso de resi…resi…? eso  
**Sheldon**: Es la capacidad de los seres humanos para sobreponerse a las pérdidas de seres amados. Aunque es más común usado en los funerales, esta es una excepción debido a lo sentimental que son ambos  
**Leonard**: Bueno, toma en cuenta que ahora son pareja, fue una semana llena de sorpresas para ellos  
**Penny**: Y de verdad son una monada  
**Sheldon**: … Penny tengo una pregunta ¿eso también es una monada? – señala a Raj y Howard quienes están besándose  
**Penny**: Ehh…de acuerdo algunas personas dirían que es una monada, yo sinceramente lo veo como algo… demasiado raro, y ahora tendré imágenes mentales bastante perturbadoras  
**Leonard**: ¿porqué?  
**Penny**: Es un pervertido…  
**Leonard**: Pero solo con las chicas, ahora está con Raj  
**Penny**: No hablaba de Howard

**Y Raj y Howard vivieron felices para siempre en el apartamento de Raj. FIN.**

Final de esta "obra de teatro" espero no haberles causado mucho alboroto con la pareja de Raj/Howard, es que simplemente amo a esos dos. Ojalá les haya gustado gracias por leer! Se aceptan críticas


End file.
